warp_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfleet Naval Operations
='Starfleet Naval Operations'= The Federation Starfleet, also known simply as Starfleet or Star Fleet, is the exploratory and defensive force of the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet's function is to explore unknown territory on the behalf of the Federation government, to defend the Federation and its allies from threats, to further Federation policies and interests throughout interstellar space, and, when applicable, to initiate first contact with newly-discovered worlds and to engage in diplomatic negotations on the behalf of the Federation. 'History' Formed as an integral part of the United Federation of Planets Charter in 2161, the Federation Starfleet incorporated elements of its founding members space-faring agencies, including United Earth's own Earth Starfleet and its secret organization, Section 31. Missions undertaken by the Federation Starfleet fell at least partly under the jurisdiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) as late as the 2290s. By the mid-24th century Starfleet missions were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation Council and bound by its General Orders and Regulations. When a planet became a member of the Federation, its military will be incorporated within Starfleet. 'Organization' 'Fleet Organization' *'Fleets': At this time Starfleet is divided into 12 fleets, each commanded by a full Admiral. **'First Fleet:' The First Fleet's primary responsibility is to defend the Sol System, and then the other Federation Founding Capitals secondarily. **'Second Fleet:' The Second Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Klingon Empire. **'Third Fleet:' The Third Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Romulan Star Empire. **'Fourth Fleet:' The Fourth Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Borg Collective. **'Fifth Fleet:' The Fifth Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Cardassian Union. **'Sixth Fleet:' The Sixth Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Dominion. **'Seventh Fleet:' The Seventh Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the the Breen Confedercy. **'Eighth Fleet:' The Eighth Fleet's primary responsibility is to stand ready to defend from, or take to the fight to, if necessary, military forces of the other powers not covered by the other fleets. **'Ninth Fleet:' The Ninth Fleet is a reserve fleet of modern Starfleet vessels that is only activated if necessary. **'Tenth Fleet:' The Tenth Fleet is a mothball fleet of Starfleet vessels. **'Eleventh Fleet:' The Eleventh Fleet is a mothball fleet of Starfleet vessels. **'Twelfth Fleet:' The Twelfth Fleet is expeditionary fleet. *'Task Force': Each of the individual fleets are then subdivided into two Task Foces, each task force is commanded by a Vice Admiral. *'Task Group': Each Task Force is further broken down into two Task Groups, each task group is commanded by a Rear Admiral. *'Squadron': Each Task Group is further broken down into two Sqadrons, each squadron is commanded by a Commodore. *'Flotilla': Each Squadron is further broken down into three Individual Vessels, each flotilla is commanded by a Fleet Captain. *'Individual Vessel: '''The lowest number in relation to the fleet. This is a single vessel, which may be commanded by anyone in the rank of Commander or above. A single vessel may operate independently from a fleet, but once assigned to a specific fleet it will fall into a Flotilla by default. 'Branches & Agencies' 'Branches' * Judge Advocate General * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Corps of Engineers * Starfleet Intelligence * Starfleet Medical * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Tactical 'Agencies' * Gethsemane Group * Section 31 ''(Rogue agency not officially acknowledged by Starfleet Command.) * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (Existed from the 21st to the 23rd century) 'Facilities' *Federation starbases *Federation shipyards *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Medical Academy 'Related Topics' *Starfleet Ranks **Flag Officers **Commissioned Officers **Warrant Officers **Non-Commissioned Officers **Enlisted Personnel **Cadets <<<< BACK